fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mikhail Kalashnik
Mikhail Kalashnik (Russian: Михаил Калашник, March 1975 - October 2016) was a political-theorist and the founder of a extremist pro-totalitarian terrorist group which governed Russia from December 2015 to October 2016 under a Vanguard Party consisting of fellow members of his organization. He was also the person responsible for the 2015 Russian Assassination Plot, which resulted in the death of the Russian President and the deaths of various other Russian Politicians. Biography Early Life Mikhail Kalashnik was born on March 22nd, 1975 at Haskovo, Bulgaria to Eva Kalashnik and Anton Kalashnik. Three months after birth Mikhail's Family moved to Novosibirsk, Russia where Mikhail begun attending school. Mikhail eventually attended university, where he begun studying politics, specifically Marxism and Stalinism. Eventually, Mikhail begun publishing several works about his totalitarian views, which received negative attention from the public soon after release. Adult Life Mikhail spent his life attempting to perfect his views and attempt to put them into practice. Mikhail eventually met several men whom supported his views and banded with him to form an extremist, totalitarian terrorism organization which aimed to take the government over and introduce new laws in accordance to Mikhail's views. Eventually, the group assassinated the Russian President, causing a domino effect which made Russia fall into an anarchy and thus causing tension within the country to rise due to a lack of government or laws. Eventually, Mikhail and members of his organization stepped up and offered to govern Russia, the public agreed to the decision and thus he set up his own government, forming a Vanguard Party of his members and added new laws corresponding to Mikhail's views. Russia had become ruled under totalitarianism and soon afterwards Mikhail begun conscription programs and the institution of a new Nuclear Project, with funding from China. Eventually, Mikhail begins attacks on the United States after a reconnaissance team was found by Spetsnaz Soldiers and was considered a threat from the US, subsequently resulting in the launch of a Nuclear ICBM to the United States, which left 5 million civilians confirmed dead in it's wake. This provoked the US and caused them to launch attacks on Russia alongside European countries armed with nuclear weapons, which resulted in heavy damage within Russia. Eventually, the US begun sending forces to Russia, which eventually reached Moscow and got to Mikhail's Center of Operations. Mikhail however, escaped in a helicopter, he was then killed when the helicopter was crashing and he was caught in the blade after attempting to parachute out of it. Appearance Mikhail has short, dark brown hair and appears to look rather frail. Mikhail has rather pale skin and is normally seen wearing a white shirt alongside a black tie and suit, which is used as his formal-wear. He otherwise wears only the white-shirt and the pants. Personality Mikhail is shown to be ruthless and cynical, showing no sort of sympathy to those he kills, as he has different views on the value of human-life, notably believing the ninety-nine percent are worthless and are not to be mourned, and that killing millions of people is merely a statistic. Mikhail is shown to have overbearing pride and a sense of arrogance, as he seems to believe that his viewpoints are what the world needs, and that people must accept to learn his opinions. This also branches off into his sadism as well, as he does not seem to care about the "ninety-nine percent" as they are insignificant in his eyes. During the questioning of the US Reconnaissance Team found in Russia, he is shown to mention that the United States is what weakens other nations, with events such as the Economic Crisis and the War on Terror being what he highlights throughout, he also talks about how the civilians are blinded behind propaganda and have been poisoned by patriotism to see that the US is not the true powerful nation and that it has been damaging other nations for years and that they are the scrooge of society. He seems to be able to express his views well and seems to become ecstatic after he mentions the prospect of being able to attack the US, though during the interrogation he acts rather aggressive and is not willing to subdue it. At the time wherein he is meeting with the Vanguard Party during his final hours, he seems to be hesitant about what to do and seems to panic. He fears for his own safety and again shows his arrogance as he does not care about members of his Vanguard Party and even threatens to kill one of the members if he does not manage to escape in time. He does however escape by taking a helicopter, however the helicopter falls into a crash after being shot. Determined to stay alive, Mikhail attempts to "parachute" off the helicopter, however the parachute is opened early and he is thus caught in the helicopter blade and is killed. Gallery rp_apocalypse0012.jpg|The crash site of Mikail's Helicopter. Mikhail is hanging off the blade of the helicopter and the NFO Pilot is lying dead on the floor. rp_apocalypse0013.jpg|Mikhail Kalashnik circa. 2014 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:DisturbedCrow's Articles Category:Humans Category:Original Characters